1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a timing controller, and more particularly, to a timing controller utilizing interlace scan method for controlling a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional display panel 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel 100 comprises a scan driving circuit 110, a data driving circuit 120 and a pixel area 130. According to the scan controlling signal SCG, the scan driving circuit 110 generates the scan driving signals SG1˜SGN for driving the scan lines G1˜GN, respectively. According to the data controlling signal SCD, the data driving circuit 120 generates the data driving signals SD1˜SDM for driving the data lines D1˜DM. The pixel area 130 comprises a pixel array, N scan lines, and M data lines; wherein M and N each represents a positive integer. The pixel array comprises (M columns×N rows) pixels P11˜PMN and every pixel is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line. In other words, pixels of Xth row are electrically connected to the Xth scan line and pixels of Yth column are electrically connected to the Yth data line. For instances, the pixel P11 is electrically connected to the data line D1 and the scan line G1; the pixel P12 is electrically connected to the data line D1 and the scan line G2; the pixel P21 is electrically connected to the data line D2 and the scan line G1; the pixel P22 is electrically connected to the data line D2 and the scan line G2. The pixels in the pixel area are driven by the corresponding scan driving signals for receiving the corresponding data driving signals to display the frame. For instances, upon receiving the scan receiving signal SG1 the pixel P11 receives the data driving signal SD1; upon receiving the scan receiving signal SG2 the pixel P12 receives the data driving signal SD1; upon receiving the scan receiving signal SG1 the pixel P21 receives the data driving signal SD2; upon receiving the scan receiving signal SG2 the pixel P22 receives the data driving signal SD2 . . . etc.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a conventional display device 200. The display device 200 comprises a timing controller 210 and the display panel 100. The timing controller 210 utilizes the progressive scan method to drive the display panel 100, for the display device 200 to display frames. According to the received video signal SVIDEO, the timing controller 210 generates the scan controlling signal SCG and the data controlling signal SCD for controlling the scan driving circuit 110 and the data driving circuit 120. The timing controller 210 comprises a progressive scan controlling module 211. The video signal SVIDEO comprises a series of frames F1, F2, F3 . . . etc and every frame comprises (M×N) pixel data. In other words, the video signal SVIDEO is a pixel data stream for sequentially transmitting every pixel data of every frame. Upon receiving the video signal SVIDEO, the progressive scan controlling module 211 generates the progressive scan controlling signal SPCG and the progressive data controlling signal SPCD. The progressive scan controlling module 211 utilizes the progressive data controlling signal SPCD and the progressive scan controlling signal SPCG as the data controlling signal SCD and the scan controlling signal SCG, for outputting respectively to the scan driving circuit 110 and the data driving circuit 120. The scan driving circuit 110 and the data driving circuit 120 then generate the scan driving signals SG1˜SGN and the data driving signals SD1˜SDM accordingly, to drive the pixel area 130 for sequentially displaying the frames F1, F2, F3 . . . etc of the video signal SVIDEO.
Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a waveform diagram illustrating the scan driving signals SG1˜SGN generated by the progressive scan controlling signal SPCG of the display device 200. Taking two consecutive frames FA and F(A+1) displayed by the display device 200 as an example, the duration of the frame periods TFA and TF(A+1) are identical and the frame periods TFA and TF(A+1) are equally divided into durations TP11˜TP1N and TP21˜TP2N. When the display device 200 displays the frame FA, within the duration TP11, the scan driving circuit 110 generates the scan driving signal SG1 in the scan line G1 according to the scan controlling signal SCG and the pixels P11˜PM1 receive the data driving signal SD1˜SDM respectively; within the duration TP12, the scan driving circuit 110 generates the scan driving signal SG2 in the scan line G2 according to the scan controlling signal SCG and the pixels P12˜PM2 receive the data driving signal SD1˜SDM respectively; within the duration TP13, the scan driving circuit 110 generates the scan driving signal SG3 in the scan line G3 according to the scan controlling signal SCG and the pixels P13˜PM3 receive the data driving signal SD1˜SDM respectively. Therefore, within the duration TP1N, the scan driving circuit 110 generates the scan driving signal SGN in the scan line GN according to the scan controlling signal SCG and the pixels P1N˜PMN receive the data driving signal SD1˜SDM respectively. The operational principle of the display frame F(A+1) is similar to the display frame FA and the relative explanation is omitted hereafter. From the above-mentioned description, it is obvious that in the display device 200, the driving signals SG1˜SGN and SD1˜SDM generated from the progressive scan controlling signal SPCG and the progressive data controlling signal SPCD are able to drive the pixels corresponding to every scan line G1˜GN within one frame period TF.
When displaying static frames (i.e. the frame FA is not much differentiated from the frame F(A+1)), since the display device does not require to refresh the data for every pixel, consequently it is unnecessary to drive every scan line, where each scan line corresponds to a corresponding pixel. However, since the conventional display device utilizes the progressive scan method to drive the display panel, so even when displaying static frames, the pixels corresponding to every scan line are being driven, causing redundant power consumption.